World on Fire - A Kuroshitsuji song fic
by Taikarath
Summary: As those of you who read my ongoing fanfic "Kuroshitsuji - Of Gods and Demons" know, I play a Kuroshitsuji roleplay with my friends. Since Tino had to stop playing some time ago, that part of my brain that is Sebastian is very bored and the demon looks for other entertainment. This is one of those times. WARNING: Graphical description of torture, mutilation and death.


World on Fire - A Kuroshitsuji song fic

Authors notes: As those of you who read my ongoing fanfic know, I play a Kuroshitsuji roleplay with my friend. Since he had to stop playing some time ago, that part of my brain that is Sebastian is very bored and the demon looks for other entertainment. This is one of those times.

WARNING: Graphical description of death, torture and mutilation. (Yes, Sebastian was in a very good mood.)

Song: World on Fire by Les Friction

* * *

She is running, her lungs are burning, her side is hurting. It followed her home, it is coming, she can feel it, it is right behind her. The stench of fear rises from her body and she sends a wide eyed glance over her shoulder. That one moment of inattention is enough. She trips and crashes down, hitting the ground, and something twists her leg until the dry crack of a broken bone sounds from it. With a loud, clattering noise she drops her knife. Her scream is music in his ears.

Darkness flows into the hall as he enters, a shadow among shadows, with two burning red eyes announcing his presence. Tears run down her cheeks and sobbing she tries to crawl on, to get away from it, to continue her panicked flight.

"Don't come closer! I didn't mean it, he wasn't even there!" she screams at him. Smoke spreads in the house, the house she shares with others like her. He doesn't answer, instead a mouth with too many teeth becomes visible underneath those eyes, grinning at her while shadowy feathers fill the room with darkness. Noises of agony come from the rooms as her comrades burn alive and the flames spread.

A man appears from the shadows, each of his slow steps echoing unnaturally loud. He is dressed immaculately in a black butlers uniform and would look harmless if there weren't those eyes and that cruel smirk. Fire and darkness mix to a hypnotic dance on the walls as he moves closer, his black hair covering his face in gloom as he leans over her and puts one of his hands onto his chest, over his heart. "You attempted to kill my young master. His absence has no influence on the consequences of such actions. I shall make every effort to give you an appropriate punishment." Inhuman pupils seem to swallow all light as he stares at her and his voice becomes so very soft and seductive. "The knife is poisoned, isn't it? Your employer wanted him to suffer." The hall begins to shake and pieces of plaster rain down around them as she silently nods in defeat.

His lips part, the smile of a predator and he straightens. With demonic satisfaction he looks down at her, lying helpless at his feet, in pain and terror. Fire surrounds them, heat licks over her skin but doesn't burn her.. yet. Calmly he reaches out to the side and flames gather there until he holds a storm of red and orange death over his palm.

"Please don't worry, I shall keep the outer walls intact, since I would very much dislike to immediately alarm others who harbour the same plan as you." His smile never vanished and the noises of the burning house seem to be hushed while he speaks. "They are welcome to try, since I am one hell of a butler.. and I am very.. very.. bored." Then the flames over his hand explode, and the ceiling crashes down.

His dark chuckle mixes with the sound of cracking stone, the sizzling of flesh as the flames eat away on her still living body, and with the wet screams of pain that turn into gurgling coughs as her lungs fill with blood. Calmly he turns around and walks through the burning house. Scorched bodies litter his way, some of them weeping bloody tears and boiling fluid from their wounds. The scent of roasted flesh is intense. Sebastian takes out his watch and opens it. "Almost time to start breakfast preparations. Maybe I should make meat loaf for dinner." The roaring flames that consume the house seem to bow before him as he leaves.


End file.
